Sonic Colors in a Nutshell
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Contains OOCness. T for safety.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to Sega.

**A/N:** Made out of complete boredom.

* * *

-_Pre-story levels: Sonic runs into a '?' ring_-

Tails: Alright Sonic, collect those Wisps to fill up your boost gauge! Then press the Boost Button to perform a boost!...What do you mean you have no idea which button is the Boost Button? Of course you do! Now quick, use the Slide Button up ahead!

Sonic: Wha- runs into a wall-Ow…

_-Later, -Sonic and Tails roam through Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park and hear a PA announcement-_

Eggman *PA*: Welcome to my Interstellar Amusement Park! This park is a way of showing remorse for my past evil deeds, and is totally not a giant mind control cannon in disguise! So like, yeah, have fun.

Tails: Why is there nobody else here?

Sonic: And where the hell are the rides? This is CLEARLY an evil plan.

Tails: How can you tell?

Eggman *PA*: Hey, grab that Wisp! We need it so we can turn it into a Nega-Wisp so I can enslave the entire human rac-Oh crap my hand is on the PA button is it?

Sonic: Well, when in doubt, KILL A WHOLE BUNCH OF ROBOTS FOR NO REASON AT ALL! - _dashes off_-

Tails: T_T…

_-Meanwhile, with two robots who are never introduced and I had to look their names-_

Cubot *Yellow one*: -_chases Wisps along with Orbot_- GET BACK HERE SPACE VARMITS!

Orbot *By process of elimination the red one*: Your voice chip is on cowboy again-

Cubot: YEEEEHAAAAWWWWWWWW!

Orbot: T_T Just catch the stupid alien-_Sonic swoops down and saves the Wisps_-Wait what?

Sonic: Ha! That'll teach those guys to-_The green Wisp enters Sonic's body and turns him into a laser_-WAIT WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN! -_starts bouncing off buildings_-

Yacker: T_T

Tails: _-walks by, eating cotton candy- _Say what you want about Doctor Eggman but this cotton candy is the-Oh hey, an alien!

Yacker: -_mumbling_-

Tails: …What?

-_A couple stages later_-

Tails: -_tinkering with a machine_- Now just connect the shigaduber to the sizzamublubber to the thingthatdoesntexistamabob (These are all technical terms) and I should have successfully turned my Nintendo DS into a translator!

Sonic: -_turns back into his old self in front of Tails and the alien leaves his body_- OH MY GOSH TAILS! I just turned into a laser after that alien gave me his power!

Tails: I find that hard to believe even though I clearly saw that alien leave your body 3 seconds ago.

Sonic: So who's this alien dude?

Tails: Here, I made this translator, but it's not all that accurate. -_Yacker speaks_- OK, he either said "My name is Yacker and I am from a race known as Wisps," or he said "Beyonce had one of the best videos of all time."

Sonic: Meh, let's go with both.

Tails: -_Yacker talks more_- OK, I think he said "An evil man has captured my race and is stealing our ultimate power and life source – the Hyper-go-ons – from our bodies and turning us into Nega-Wisps, so he can fuel some kind of evil machine." Either that or the elder swear-

Sonic: LASER! -_dashes off as a laser_-

Tails: -_sighs_-

-_One first boss fight later_-

Cubot: Yar harr harr, it be hard bein' a robot, having to clean up after this pathetic excuse for a boss.

Orbot: Great, now you're on pirate…Hey, have you seen one of its arms?

Cubot: Yarr, perhaps ye should look for it.

Orbot: …Nah, it probably won't have any negative consequences in the future of the game. Let's go get drunk.

Cubot: Yarr harr! I could use me some rum!

-_Later at Starlight Carnival_-

Tails: So Sonic, we gotta destroy these generators in each section of the park so the tractor beams connecting these planets to Eggman's park will disappear and he'll stop draining power from the Wisps-

Sonic: YAY RUNNING! -_dashes off_-

Tails: DAMNIT SONIC!

Eggman: -_behind the generator_- That's right Sonic, fall into my trap! -_pops out_- CUBE-I mean LASER! -_fires a purple ray at Sonic, but Tails takes the blow_- Ho ho ho ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Wait…what?

Sonic: Eggman, what did you do to my pal!

Eggman: He's MY pal now, Sonic! I used my mind control ray on him! NOW FIGHT!

Sonic: -_gets attacked by Tails_- Tails, stop!

Eggman: OH HO HO HO-the ray suddenly stops working and Tails is freed-Aw crap…

Sonic: Tails, you OK?

Tails: -_suddenly has a large mustache_- Wha…?

Eggman: Curses! I need more alien energy! Oh well. BOSS FIGHT! -_pushes a button and a giant spaceship appears_- Oh ho ho! Try and beat this one Sonic-

Sonic: LASER! -_turns into a laser and pierces through the ship, causing it to explode_-

Eggman: ._. Um…LOOK BEHIND YOU ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!

Sonic & Tails: WHERE!

-_Eggman escapes_-

Sonic: Damn, he got away! Some day Bieber…

Tails: -_shaves off moustache_- What happened to me back there?

Sonic: Eggman used this mind control machine to make you attack me.

Tails: -_grabs Sonic_- WHAT! You're lying, I never hit you! -_shakes Sonic rapidly_- YOU'RE TEARING ME APART SONIC! - _lets go of Sonic; Sonic falls on the floor_- Well, time to go to the other three worlds and fight recolors of bosses you've already fought!

Sonic *dizzy and unenthusiastic*: Yaaay….

-_Three worlds later_-

Sonic: Yay, I won! Man, that ship recolor was hard.

Tails: Way to go Sonic! So what should we do now?

Sonic: Let's go to an amusement park!

Tails: T_T…

-_Back at Tropical Resort_-

Tails: Man, look at all these Wisps! We really did it!

Sonic: Let's have a sweet rave party!

-_Sonic, Tails and the Wisps start to dance as heavy music plays and different colored lights start flashing. Meanwhile, Eggman watches them from a monitor in his control room_-

Eggman: Enjoy your sweet rave party while you can Sonic, because my mind control cannon is now fully charged!

Cubot: Yo man it's about time I've been dying from anticipation over here-

Eggman: Shut up! Alright world, prepare to get Eggman'd!

-_Eggman pushes a lever (or something) and the cannon starts charging, but a piece of the first boss that was lodged into the cannon explodes, causing it to form a black hole_-

Eggman: What the-AW DAMNIT! I NEARLY WON! HOW COULD I LOSE!

Orbot: Actually sir, you always lose to Sonic. All the time.

Eggman: …Remind me why I keep your two around…And more importantly who you are and when I built you. Aw, whatever. I may have lost, but I'll still kill Sonic! TO THE EGGMAN CAVE!

Cubot: Yo, what're you talkin' about over here? There is no Eggman-

Eggman: Just shut up.

-_Back at the rave party, the Wisps start to run away as the whole place starts to shake_-

Tails: Um, maybe we should get out of here-Sonic?

Sonic: -_starts running away_- LATER TAILS!

Tails: Hey don't leave me here you blue imbecile!

-_Back at the space elevator from the beginning of the game_-

Tails: We're out of here!

Eggman: - _hovers down aboard a robot made to look like Sonic in Frenzy Mode_- Who's ready for a disappointing final boss fight?

Sonic: ME!

Tails: I'll fight too!

Sonic: No you won't!

Tails: Wha-_Sonic pushes tails into the elevator and pushes a button to send him back down to Earth_-SONIC, YOU SUUUUuuuuu…..

Sonic: Alright, let's go!

-_The boss battle starts and as Sonic is running he runs through a '?' circle_-

Tails: *static*: SONIC THIS BOSS FIGHT IS REALLY HARD!

Sonic: T_T Gee thanks for the help Tails.

Robot: LASER!

Sonic: -_dodges laser_- Wait, why the hell does this robot have my voice?

Robot: Q-I mean CUBE!

Sonic: -a _giant cube hits him_- Ow! What was that about! (Hey, a little off-topic here, but why the hell did they use a cube as a power? Yeah, when I think of ultra powerful aliens I imagine the power to turn into a freakin' CUBE. Was somebody in the board room playing with a Rubix Cube when they were coming up with these abilities and just went "DUDES I JUST GOT A HUGE BRAINSTORM!" Anyway, back to the boss fight.) HOMING ATTACK! -_Sonic uses his Homing Attack several times until he frees all the aliens from the robot and uses all their power to destroy Egg Nega Wisp_-

Eggman: NO! -_The giant black hole that was formed before sucks Eggman in_- HOLY SHHHHIIIIiiiiii….

Sonic: Uh oh, better get outta here! -_starts running away_- Yeah, I did it! I won-_The black hole catches up to him_-WAIT WHAT NOOOOOoooo…

-_The Wisps carry an unconscious Sonic out of the black hole and carries him back to Earth. There he wakes up and meets up with Tails_-

Tails: We did it! For reals this time!

Sonic: Yeah! So wanna have another rave party?

Tails: Nah, I'd rather go home and watch Futurama.

Sonic: Me too.

-_Yacker comes by to thank the duo_-

Sonic: Hey Yacker! Where have you been this whole game?

Tails: -_takes out translator_- I totally got this translator working! Now we can understand the aliens fully-

Yacker: (Actually, I need to go back to my home world now. Thanks for your help!)

Tails: T_T

-_Yacker_ _returns to his alien friends as the planets are returned to their original locations in the galaxy_-

Tails: Well Sonic, wanna still watch F-

Sonic: See ya Tails! -_runs off_-

Tails: -_sighs_- I wonder what Knuckles is doing…

-_Meanwhile_-

Eggman: I somehow survived the black hole and am now floating through deep space!

Orbot: Yeah, that sure is the current situation.

Cubot: My voice is back to normal this is so awesome now I feel like talking all the time boy it sure is terrible we lost to Sonic but oh well I guess we always lose anyway I wonder what the next game will be about do you think I'll be in it I hope so even though I was just some comic relief character with no background whatsoever-

Knuckles: SHUT UP!

Others: ._.


End file.
